Scarlet and Alexander
by danielle4590
Summary: This story is about Scarlet Reasner's and Alexander Hale's myseterious and romantic love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My alarm went off to upset me deeply. I dragged my 'perfect' body out of bed to my mirror only to see the same I see every day, Scarlet Reasner, the fifth teen year-old-girl who is the most popular girl in school that has friends people would die for to have, Emily and Connie, and many 'other' friends of course.

I got dressed quickly, quicker than wanted, but went swiftly and smoothly downstairs to see my mother making breakfast and my father drinking tea while reading, but failing to do so as men cannot multi-task.

I went out the front door not drawing attention to myself as I get enough of that at school. My Italian coffee brunette hair rested on my shoulders in little curls as usual, my perfectly ironed white shirt rested over me with the two top buttons undone because 'boys like it', my thigh high chequered skirt flowed in the cold early morning wind. I took a deep breath calming myself before the excessive attention of every pupil and male staff in school crowds me all day every day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked slowly through the old, rusty school gates to have ten people crowd round me, including Emily and Connie.

As the seconds past more and more people crowded round me piling their life stories on me hoping they will get a chance to sit with me at lunch, which is highly impossible.

More and more people joined in walking behind me as I walked like a catwalk model in to the doors.

"So Scarlet, who are you planning on seducing next?" Connie asked waiting for the next victim of my hope to find love. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and walked ahead to English.

The problem I have with the boys at this school is that they are either pigs or exes, then again some of them are teachers and that's just disgusting.

First lesson of the day was easy. My English teacher, Mr Harmon, let me get away with paying no attention or doing any work as he spent most of the time staring at me. As creepy and annoying as that was, you get used to it after you have had to put up with it for three years.

As the day went on in got harder and harder to try and ignore boys, teachers and the constant talking of girls wanting to be your best friend.

When the final bell of the school day rang my tense body exhaled with relief that I could finally go home and be with myself and me only.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My evening was quiet, a nice quiet but also an annoying quiet as every now and then my parents would walk past my bedroom to see what I was doing which was just reading.

I love reading and the only place I can do it is at home in my bedroom by myself because being the 'most popular' girl in school you don't want to be caught being 'a nerd' which is completely stupid and over rated. So I must keep trying hard not to loose my 'friends'.

I love to read romance books, I am so obsessed with that love at first sight stuff and all I want is to find an amazing guy, get married, have beautiful children and live happily ever after. I know that's all fairy tale junk but I believe there is a happy ending for everyone.

The next morning was pretty much the same and the last. Cold morning, crowds of people at the school gates, googly eyed teachers.

But lunch time was different, we had an assembly which we usually have in mornings but this one was obviously important because the head of year eleven was their standing at the front of the hall in his old fashioned suit.

We all sat down.

"Now students we have a new pupil joining our school… his name is Alex Hale and I-" Mr Forbes stopped as the new boy interrupted him by saying "Its Alexander Sir". Alexander walked up next to him. I was shocked by this new boys Alexander's appearance.

He has bright green emerald eyes, wavy brown hair just touching his collar, and a perfect face for any girl's heart to melt just by looking at it.

As he looked up at all of us our eyes met instantly. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, but he just stared at me. As soon as we were dismissed I walked quickly to science to have the horrible and jealous Miss Monroe waiting for me.

After we all sat down to see Alexander walk in and go straight over to Miss Monroe. They talked quietly for a minute then he waked to a desk right at the back of the class. As he sat down our eyes met once again but this time I turned away quickly.

The whole lesson I could feel is eyes on me, and every few minutes I would turn around to see he did have his eyes on me. As freaked out as I was I wanted to know him, to find out more about this mysterious looking Alexander Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the bell rang at the end of the day I left quickly and swiftly, not wanting people to be questioning me about my day and what I am planning this afternoon.

But when I got home from walking in the cold winter wind things got strange… as I was closing my front door Alexander was their standing across the street staring at me with a mysterious brooding look. He was wearing the school uniform like every other pupil at school has, but unlike every other boy at our school, he had it done all up properly, not scruffy or muddy or all horrible like all of them, he was different, a weird different but the more I looked at him the more I needed to know.

I closed the door staring at the ground and dropped my bag at my feet.

"Is everything ok Scarlet?" my over protective father asked. I nodded and went slowly in deep thought up to my bedroom, locked the door and went to my window to see if Alexander was their. He wasn't just a few dead leaves and that was it, like nothing was even their, it didn't even look like some one had been standing their, the whole street was completely undisturbed.

Then my phone rang with the ring tome of California Girls by that crazy singer who I keep forgetting, Katy something. It was Connie on the phone.

"Err hey Connie"

"Ah Scarlet, you know that new boy… Alex right"

"Yeah, Alexander Hale"

"Well apparently he is from Alaska, which is kinds of weird, if I was from a cold place like Alaska I wouldn't move here, to the small boring country of England"

""Wow, I wasn't expecting that… thanks Connie, anything else you know about him"

"Not really, but he lives with his older brother… I dunno his name but they don't have parents, wonder what happened to them?"

"Ok, well thanks Connie, see you tomorrow… err, bye"

"Yeah, bye Scarlet"

She hang up the phone, I dropped the phone on my bed and went as sat on my window sill, confused about him. Why did he move here to England? Who is his brother? How old is his brother? Where do they both live? What happened to their parents? Why did I see him? Or was I imagining it? Why was I imagining him their if it was my imagination?

Did I have some strange feeling so him, even though I have only ever heard him speak once, and he was correcting a teacher, which nobody has ever dared to do unless they were asking for a detention?

I looked at the clock after dinner, it was six o'clock, I decided all this thinking was making me tired, I went and had a shower, but as I was in the shower I leaned up against the shower wall and closed my eyes only for a second, but when I opened them I thought I saw him through the water staring at me with his brooding emerald eyes again, then I blinked and he was gone, after that I washed the conditioner out of my hair and went to sleep. But going to sleep I then strangely found hard that night, I couldn't get his stare out of my head, but when I did finally get to sleep things got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had a horrible dream that haunted me at school the next day.

It was me standing at the top a massive windy cliff, I have no idea where but I turned around and standing on the edge of the cliff was Alexander… he looked at me all mysterious and good looking… then his pale hands reached out to me, "Scarlet… save me" he whispered in the voice that he used to correct the teachers. Then as I walked towards him he took a small step back that made a big change, he fell slowly off the cliff with a slight smile, not taking his eyes off of me. I ran to the edge of the cliff, I could see his brown wavy hair falling with his body; I looked at him shocked wishing he hadn't done that.

Then I woke up, I looked at my clock, 4:56am Friday, I didn't want to go back to sleep for another hour as I was to afraid, I just sat up in my room replaying my dream, or rather nightmare, in my head trying to work out what it meant.

The only conclusion I could draw was that I had some strange new feelings for him… but now all I can do is hope he has a same type of feeling, unless I am going crazy?

My plan was after school I was to follow him and find out where he is actually living and find out when and where the best time and place to talk to him is.

Which I know is going to be hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As I arrived at school I ignored all the chitter chatter being thrown at me. I walked straight down the hall to see Alexander standing by his locker doing something. As I walked past I looked in the mirror, which we all have in our lockers, of his locker to see him looking at me. Then I looked in his locker to see pictures of unfamiliar people with him in. I smiled at me and he just kept his same look.

I felt a shiver run down my back and I walked away quicker to Spanish with Senor Weller. He was a much older and married teacher so I didn't get much attention from him but every now and then I would get the odd smile.

At lunch I didn't feel hungry but I had a personal talk with Emily and Connie.

"Ok, I really need your help with something" I whispered to them in the girls toilets. "Let me guess, information on a boy?" Emily asked sarcastically. "Well kind of, except I don't really like him like the others, I just want information" I whispered getting even quieter. "Well, who is it" Connie almost shouted. "Ok, you promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise", "Me to". "Ok… It's Alexander" I whispered surprised they could here me. "Why him?" "Look no questions, please just do it… and thanks you two".

They both scurried away to get my information that I so dearly needed. Now my plans had changed I wasn't going to follow him to where ever he lives, but I really wanted o talk to him and now was my chance, everybody was eating lunch except for me and Alexander, he didn't eat lunch, he just sat un the oak tree on the school field listing to a really old and unpopular iPod.

I walked gracefully up to him trying to get him to notice me but he didn't look up. I sat at the other end of the bench and he still didn't move. I shuffled up next to him and his green eyes shot to me. "Hi, I'm Scarlet, and you're Alex aren't you?" I asked trying to act cheerful. He looked up at me and back down at his iPod. "Its Alexander" he said in a low husky voice, I was annoyed that he wouldn't at least say hello. "What do you think of this school then?" I smiled sweetly at him. "What do you think about it?" he asked looking up at me seriously.

"Excuse me?"

"First I want to know your answer"

"Why?"

"Is their something wrong with it?"

"Err, no"

"I don't mean to be rude… but please leave me alone"

"What?"

"You have no idea so please leave me alone"

"Alex, no, just answer my damn question"

"ITS ALEXANDER, NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"I'm sorry but I was just trying to be nice…"

"I am sorry for my outburst but you don't know what you're getting yourself in to"

"What?"

"Look, what is your problem, can you just go, now, please"

"FINE!"

I stood up and left really annoyed at him. But I was planning on talking to him again, soon, very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep that night. I felt really bad about what happened today at lunchtime. I accidentally kept calling him Alex, only because there is like three other boys their called either Alex or are called Alexander but prefer Alex. It gets confusing sometimes. I hoped that my friend's information would be helpful, but I had a bad feeling it wouldn't.

I looked at my alarm clock, quarter to three, yay; I had another four hours till I could leave my dark lonely bedroom. I went to my laptop sitting closed on the edge of my desk. I opened it and saw I had two e-mails. One from Connie and one from Emily, I can't believe I missed them.

I opened Emily's,

Hey Scarlet,

Here's what I found on Alexander. I got it all from the pupil files in the head teacher's office; he falls asleep all the time luckily.

He was born on the 13th May, and he was born in London, so he is from around here, but he and his family moved to California, Miami, New York, Las Vegas in 3 years, wow, then his father, Peter Hale, died in a car accident, then they moved back to London, then Alaska and while in Alaska their mother, Elizabeth Hale, died from some cancer, so Alexander and his brother, Henry, moved down here to get away from it all. Kind of sad really, Henry is 24 now and Alex will be 16 soon. Henry doesn't have a job because they had a lot of money left from their parents. They also live in the old fire station, apparently people could live their now.

Hope I was helpful, Connie has information on him, I got stuff about his history, who knew the files could be so helpful.

See you tomorrow!

Emily!

Her email was really helpful actually. I then opened Connie's,

Hi Scarlet,

Here's stuff on Alexander!

He doesn't have a favourite colour, song, film, programme or book, weird. And the stuff he's listening to on his iPod is his parents, apparently before they had Alex and Henry, they were singers, they were called Black 'n' White, they were one of the most popular bands in the world, well until they had Henry, then the quit the business and everybody completely forgot about them. Kind of sad really.

Hope that's helpful!

Connie!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was stunned by Alexander's lack of interest with things, but he seemed different to the weird people you usually hear about, and I thought that I would go to the old fire station after school to talk to his brother, Henry I think, and luckily I know Alexander won't be their because he always goes to the skate park after school, don't know why but he does.

The day went slowly, but I was happy it did, I was nervous about meeting Henry, apparently he has a criminal record, don't know what he's done but another reason they moved was so he could kind of start over. It made me think how they are still, well, sane I guess after the horrible past they have both had, I guess they are both really close and supportive.

I walked to the front door of the old fire station that was now owned by a ridiculously good-looking Alexander and his older brother Henry. I knocked a few times and a very tall and slim man opened it, he looked really cute to, but not like Alexander.

"Hello, I am Scarlet, a… friend of Alexander's; I was wondering if I could speak to you about him"

"You're the girl Alexander won't shut up about, good to finally meet you, you're not what I expected you to look like, but okay"

"Okay, I am guessing you are Henry then?"

"Yeah, so Scarlet, what would you like to know about Alex?"

"Why does he get so angry when people call him Alex?"

"Ha-ha, you fell in to his trap, ha-ha!"

"Excuse me?"

"He does prefer Alexander but every time someone calls him Alex he has this massive anger fit and even if you're the best of friends with him he will still get well angry"

"Okay… why did your family move so much?"

"What a surprise, everybody asks that, I would of thought that you were smart enough to work that out yourself after what Alexander has been telling me, well anyway, cause our parents were singers right, they had, let's say stalkers that wanted them to perform again, so we all moved again and again and again till we were left alone, but since they died people seem to not like me or Alex that much, God knows why but, well yeah"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sorry Henry that must be hard for you both"

"I am better, but Alex, well, I don't know, I am the only one he really talks to, I am worried about him ya' know… he has changed so much since they died"

"Really, what did he used to be like?"

"Well he had the girls at his school all over him, he was a bit of a lady killer, cause he couldn't date all of them, he didn't have enough time to, but one girl… wow, she was amazing, she broke his heart after she found our parents died, turns out she was a fan and used Alex to meet them, he was crushed, he really loved her"

"What was her name?"

"Scarlet, same as yours, that's why he won't shut up about you, he likes you, but he's so afraid of girls right now and then you appear with the same name as his ex, and he likes you too, which is no help to him, you need to be careful… he has, well when he gets to annoyed he can have these random outbursts of rage and anger, so be careful, I wouldn't want your pretty face to get hurt"

"Okay… thank you Henry, what did he used to like then, maybe I could help him with that?"

"Dunno, I was in prison during that time, I was released so I could look after Alex… I could show you his room if you like?"

"Umm, Okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We walked slowly, me following Henry… I kept thinking of what it could look like as we walked down a long narrow hall, his room was at the very end of the hall, with an old, dark brown, wooden door. Henry opened the room slowly and motioned for me to walk in… I did, it was dark, only a massive window with a lovely lacy like cloth for a curtain, there were no lights, no technological devices anywhere in the room, except his iPod which was on the bed side table, his bed was nice though, perfectly polished double bed with a plain white bed dovey and two black pillows at the top. I wanted to sit down on it, but I wasn't going to, it would be rude and slightly weird…

"I'll leave you for a minute… just be down the hall if you want me" Henry said shutting the door, I was going to stop him but he left to quickly… I walked to the old fashioned desk opposite the window, on the desk was his school books, not surprising, I opened the draw and found something rather surprising… photos of… me? I picked them up and flipped through them quickly, they were all of me sleeping, how did he get in my room to take them? What the hell, I was slightly scared but also weirdly liked the fact he was their alone with me, he was sixteen and I would be soon, and I am strangely looking forward to it, like many other boys in my year!

"What are you doing here?" a low husky voice asked me, I wanted to turn around but I could feel his breath on my shoulder, I dropped the photos on the desk and looked behind me to see it was him.. It was Alexander, how did he get in here without me hearing? "S, s, sorry, Alex… Alexander, sorry" my hands tightened in to fists by my sides and my cheeks turned red, knowing he has probably noticed.

"Who let you in here?"

"H, Henry"

"What are you doing looking through my private property?"

"I, I, sorry, I was c, curious… why-"

"You shouldn't be here, not alone with me anyway"

"Why… why do you have pictures of me?"

"That is none of your business"

"I think it is… Now Tell Me!"

He brushed my curls off of my shoulder and I could feel his cool breath on my neck, "Alexander?"

He was worrying me, I turned slowly to look at his… his beautiful face, there was no questioning that I was attracted to him, and I think he is to me to?

"Scarlet… please stay still" he said looking deeply in to my eyes, I was scared, I closed my eyes to feel his lips touch mine… he was kissing me, and I liked it even though I shouldn't be. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me against the wall, kissing me hard, like no other kiss I have ever experienced… I liked it, no; I loved it… so perfect...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He kissed me, kissed me hard, and the faster my heart beat the more the adrenaline rushed through me.

I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, as much as I wanted to stop him I couldn't because I wanted him to continue.

His right hand slipped my peach cardigan and the strap of my white tank top down my arm, I opened my eyes, only to see his still closed, I looked down and he was smiling, and my sleeve from my cardigan fell, I closed my eyes, nervous what Alexander was planning.

He stopped kissing me and breathed heavily, letting his cool breath sweep over my face and neck, I wanted to ask him what he was doing but I couldn't move my lips, he looked at my cream coloured bra that had little pink flowers with hearts in the middle, I would have worn a slightly more sexy one if I knew this is what would be happening.

His left hand was still on my right shoulder, and I wanted it to stay there, I kept my eyes closed trying to keep calm, but luckily I was a top student in drama, my mum says I am a bit of a drama queen, but anyway, he raised his right hand, he left it hovering millimetres away from my bra, then I felt the tips of his soft fingers gently touch the rim of my bra, his touch sent shivers down my spine, and goose-bumps grew on my arms and legs.

His right palm rested on my bra, cupping my breast, strange sensations shot through me, it felt like the butterflies, but good butterflies that I wanted to keep. No boy had ever come close to doing this to me, "Your beautiful" he whispered in his brooding husky voice, I opened my eyes to look at him, and he eyes met mine quickly. "A, a, Alexander… w, what are y, you d, d, doing?" I asked, surprised he could even hear me. "Scarlet… trust me…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That was when I noticed his eyes; his eyes were glowing red, a perfect scarlet red, ironic really.

He kissed my neck with his soft even lips, I lifted my chin up, letting him kiss my neck more, it felt wrong but at the same time it felt so, so right.

"Alexander?" I called to him, "yes?" he whispered.

"I, I… what are doing, tell me or I'll leave"

"No you won't"

"You don't know that"

"I think you will find that I do"

"What… no, stop it, if you don't stop right now, I will leave right now!"

His face shot up to mine, his eyes burning hot red, "No! You won't because I will not let you!" he almost shouted, I wanted Henry to walk in and stop him, but he didn't.

Alexander's left hand started moving, but it moved down to the very top on my thigh, I am sure you know where, he pulled me in closed to him, I honestly wanted Alexander to just pick me up in his arms and run away with me, but I guessed that wouldn't happen.

Alexander continued kissing my neck and then started moving very slowly to my shoulder and then the top of my chin.

"A, Alex… s, stop it, or I'll scream!"

"Fine, what do you think that's going to do, the only one who will here is Henry and he isn't going to be able to do much"

"What!"

I couldn't move from his strong grip, I screamed, at the top of my lungs, as loud as I possibly could, until I had no air left inside me.

Henry came running in looking shocked, he obviously didn't know Alexander was here.

"Alex! Stop it, don't hurt her!" he shouted, looks like I was the only one not knowing what was going on.

Alexander turned to face Henry, "Finally facing your fears I see, what you going to do Henry, take her away from me, then what are you going to do, we both know that you could never fight me off… so, I advise you just leave!"

"Don't do this Alex, you will regret it!" Henry tried taking a few steps towards us, but Alexander growled loudly at him, I was scared now, I don't care if Alexander seemed to like me, and Henry was really nice, but I was scared and all I wanted to do was run home, away from this creature I thought was a boy with a horrible past but he is nowhere near that boy I had sympathy for now, I didn't want to be near him, nowhere near him!

Alexander turned back to me, looked me in the eyes, then kissed my lips on last time then bit hard on my neck…

(Alexander is not a vampire!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I felt the blood seep out of my neck as he pulled away and let go of me while taking a few steps back. I fell to my knees feeling dizzy, and Henry ran to my side calling my name, then, everything went black.

I opened my eyes and looked around the familiar room; it was his room, Alexander's room. I was lying on his bed, with the dovey just covering my shoulders.

I looked around to see a note on his bedside table next to his iPod. I picked it up to read,

Come downstairs and I will explain everything!

Henry

That was when I remembered what had happened, Alexander kissing me, Henry came in and then Alexander… bit me?

My hand automatically raised to my neck… nothing; I couldn't feel anything, not even a little bump.

I got out of the bed to notice I was wearing something different, I had the same underwear on just different clothes over it, not boy's clothes, maybe their mothers, and I didn't care really.

I walked downstairs to the living room, or what I thought was the living room, anyway, Henry was sitting there watching football on the TV, and walked towards him and he saw me then turned the sound down on the TV.

"Nice to see you're alive and awake"

"Just tell me what happened and where he is"

"I am really sorry on behalf of myself and Alex; I should tell you what he is first?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea"

"Okay, no need for the sarcasm"

"Sorry but not in the best of moods"

"I know, so I'll tell you what he is… Alex is a Xenotime (zen-o-time) basically he is a blood-sucking shape shifter, very rare, him and maybe a few others left, he is actually my older brother except I didn't want to be changed, and he is also the cause of our parents death, that's why he has a bit of an anger problem"

"Wow, so, so he is like half vampire, sort of?"

"Yeah, and the other half is nearly every other animal there is in the world, he can change in to any animal or a mix of different animals but that is really hard, he doesn't usually do that"

"Usually?"

"Only when he is trying to show off or try to threaten people"

"I am really sorry about your parents, umm, how did he kill them"

"After his ex, other Scarlett, dumped him, he went on a murderous rampage, I was in prison at the time so I was safe, he killed most of the school, neighbours and our parents, I don't know if he regrets it, I am to afraid he will be set off again, also why we moved a lot, so he could calm down"

"That's so sad, I am sure he does regret it?"

"Probably, but you need to be careful when your with him"

"What makes you think I want to see him again?"

"Oh, now he's bitten you, he can read your mind, feel what you're feeling, you're both connected always now, no way of reversing it unless you become one, you die or he dies"

"Fan-bloody-tastic"

"Ha-ha, don't worry, just talk to him". That is what I am afraid of now, I don't want him to read my thoughts, and I don't want to see him, not now, not after what has happened today. I smiled and Henry and leant back in the black leather sofa to relax, then the window across the room shattered and Alexander jumped in landing gracefully in front of us.

Henry turned the TV off and stood up alerted, Alexander was angry; it wasn't that hard to tell, he was growling looking at us unhappily.

"Why did you tell her?" Alexander shouted at Henry. Someone had to, and you weren't here!" he called back. I knew Henry was trying to stand up to Alexander, but I didn't want either of them to fight, to worse get hurt. "You knew I was the one who was supposed to tell her!", "well, you can explain everything else to her now then can't you!" then Alexander walked up to his taller younger brother and slapped him really loudly round his face, I gasped, shocked how Alexander could do that without even hesitating. I ran towards Alexander to stop him, but nothing happened, Alexander's hand grabbed Henry's neck and tightened, Henry was gasping for air, and the life was draining out of him, I had to do something… but what?

I ran to Alexander's side and put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him, distracting him, he dropped Henry and Henry ran to the opposite side of the room. Alexander kissed me back passionately, I really didn't want to be doing this, but Henry was safe for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I pulled my lips away from Alexander's, he looked at me, his eyes turning red again, "Henry, leave... please" he muttered quietly. He jumped up and scurried out the door in to the kitchen.

I looked at the ground, unsure what was up next on this traumatic day.

"I think its best that you sit down"

"Umm, sure"

"So, anything you would like to know, or should I just start from the beginning?"

"Beginning seems like a good place to start"

"Your sarcasm really bugs me sometimes... but that's what I like about you"

"Err, thank you?"

"Okay... well I am not sure what Henry told you but... I was sixteen when I was walking home late one evening, after dropping my girlfriend off home from a date, when a young beautiful woman, named Breanna asked me to help her with some car trouble, she led me to a car, then she pushed me up against the car and kissed me, then bit me, like you did, I blacked out and woke up in my room, with my mother sitting on a chair asleep next to my bed, I woke her up and she told me that Breanna had brought me home and explained what I now was, and why she had done it, Henry was only a baby then, so he didn't learn till about my age..."

"What was Breanna's reason for changing you?"

"Well, her reason still doesn't make sense to me, but she said that there was a war, a terrible war that will begin in the future, that threatens to destroy the world, and she believes I am the one who can stop it, well me and one other, she expects me to find the one other person to help, she told me that her name is Scarlet, and that I will have found the right Scarlet when she loves me in return... but right now I don't think it will work, not with my crappy past anyway?"

"Don't say that, you never know, I mean, does Breanna say when this war will start?"

"Yes... the war is supposed to start on the 24th of August... the day I killed my parents"

"I am really sorry, what year exactly?"

"Next year, that's why I am panicking!"

"Tell me more about the Breanna woman?"

"Well she was the first ever Xenotime, her mother was a vampire and her father was a shape shifter... those are all real too, but anyway, she is the oldest one, the creator of me and the other four alive, there are six Xenotime's in the whole world, and we cannot change anyone without her permission, she is like out ruler, our Queen"

"What is she like, where is she?"

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but she loves no one, not even her parents... she is a dark evil woman Scarlet, you must never go near her, speak to her, she is very dangerous"

"Why can't she stop this war that is coming?"

"She is planning on suicide, soon... and she wants me to be the next ruler, king I guess, she lives here in England, somewhere in London, last I heard of her, but the other four Xenotime's, well they are all over the world, and this was, well it's supposed to between Xenotime's and, well, we don't know yet?"

"Umm, okay, the red eye thing, I've noticed it only happens when you looked at me, why?"

"Well, our eyes turn red when we, how should I put this, turned on, like horny, if that's what you call it"

"What?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

His eyes slowly turned red again, I would feel a lot better if I didn't know that... he smiled and took my hands in his.

"I understand that all of this may be a shock to you, but I think you're the one, the Scarlet I have spent years looking for... Scarlet, I love you" he looked at me, his emotions were changing too quick for me, I couldn't deal with all of this.

I snatched my hands out of his and shuffled away from him, "Where are my clothes?" I whispered. "What?" he asked, "I am leaving, now where are my clothes?" I had to leave, I wanted to leave, I knew too much now. "There in the kitchen, but your shirt and cardigan has blood on it" he said looking at the ground angrily. I walked to the kitchen; Henry was in their putting plates in to a dishwasher,

"Excuse me Henry, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, umm, over there, I guess you're leaving now"

"Yes, thank you and good bye"

"Err, bye Scarlet"

I walked towards the front door; I reached out to the door handle when Alexander's hand grabbed my arm tight. I tried to shake my arm free but he was to strong. "At least let us get the blood out of your clothes so you won't have to explain to your parents" he muttered. I relaxed my arm and pushed my clothes towards him. He took them from me and went back in to the kitchen.

I walked to the bathroom opposite; I locked to door and looked at myself in the mirror, not exactly the way I wanted to look with the boy who loves me. I tried to flatten my 'bed head' hair and wipe off the mascara stains from my cheeks.

When I finished making myself look more presentable I unlocked to door and opened it to see Alexander standing their trying to look welcoming. I walked past him into the kitchen where Henry was still putting things in to a dishwasher, "Can I get you anything Scarlet?" he asked, "Just a glass of water please". He got a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water from the tap over the sink; then passed it to me, "Thanks".

Alexander came in looking annoyed, I didn't want to still be here, but I also didn't want Alexander to get angry again. Henry looked uncomfortable, "I should leave you two alone", "No!" we both shouted.

This was equally awkward for all of us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We all stood their staring at the cream tiles cemented to the floor, Henry kept looking up at us all, and Alexander shot and annoyed glare at him, I didn't know what to do, what to say.

When the washing machine beeped to let us know it was finished me and Henry jumped, but Alexander stayed rock solid, Henry got my wet clothes in to the dryer and came back in, only to continue with our awkward silence. "Scarlet, is there anything else you would like to know about Xenotime's, or Alex?" Henry asked trying to break the silence.

"Umm, yes... I would prefer it if Henry answered please"

"Sure"

"Can Alexander eat anything else, other than drink blood?"

"He can, but it doesn't taste very nice"

"Does he have any powers, like speed and stuff?"

"Yeah, he has super speed and strength, the obvious ones really, and as you already know he can read your thoughts and know where you are"

"Oh great"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, or maybe it is, sorry I don't know"

"It's okay... how much longer will my clothes be?"

"I'm not sure, they were pretty wet, why, is there something you need?"

"No, I am just a little tired that's all"

"You can go rest if you want; we have a spare room your welcome to sleep in for a bit, I'll wake you up when your clothes are finished"

"Oh, that would be great thanks"

"I'll take you" Alexander quickly butted in. I didn't care who took me, I really needed to sleep right now and who took me up there was the least of my worries.

I followed Alexander up the stairs and the spare room, it was rather nice actually, little empty but nice.

The sat on the bed while Alexander closed the curtains, "Anything you need, or are you okay?", "I'm okay, thanks".

I then fell asleep, I think I just lied down and fell asleep instantly, but it felt weird. Last thing I remembered was me answering that last question, then I like blacked out, but in a nice way, and it felt nice too.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the clock on the table next to my bed, half two in the morning. Wait! What, my bedroom, how did I get here, I tried to get out of my bed but I couldn't, something, or someone had their arms around me, I turned my head, Alexander had his arms tight around me, he had his eyes closed so I think he was asleep, I was freaking out.

"Alex!" I almost shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alexander's eyes opened scary quick, "What's wrong... oh" he started giggling. "Get away from me you, you... you creep!" I shouted.

"Quiet or you'll wake your parents" he whispered unwrapping his arms. I jumped out of bed and over to my desk. "What the hell is happening... tell me or I will call the police".

"Whatever" he said not looking bothered. That's when I realised I was in my underwear, and worst of all I was in a different set! "What the f*** did you do to me... tell me or so help me!"

"God sakes calm down" he said sitting up. Then I noticed he was in his underwear... his really sexy looking underwear, wait, no, don't get distracted!

"Tell Me!"

"Okay, okay... calm down" he looked at me apologetically. "I didn't actually do anything to you, but as you know I can read your thoughts and I could see how much you wanted this day to end, so I brought you home and I... I couldn't resist you..." he trailed off. "Alexander!"

"Okay... you looked really cold and I couldn't bare to see you freeze, and I couldn't find you pyjamas and I also thought you might like some clean underwear on so..."

"WHAT! You Changed My Underwear... That Means You Saw Me, Me... Me Naked!" I almost screamed this time. "Well, technically... well yes" he said embarrassed. He stood up and started walking towards me.

"Stay Away From Me You Pervert!" I ran to the door and down the hall towards my parents room, Alexander grabbed hand and pulled me back to my room, "What, Wait, Alexander, No!" I was struggling to get out of his really strong grasp, but I couldn't.

He has his soft hands, no, hands wrapped around my waist, our skin touching made me feel like I had fireworks exploding all over my body, as much as I liked it and wanted him to let go of me too.

He unlocked my window and jumped out in to the cold winter's air, I froze, it was so, so cold and I was stuck in my underwear, "Alexander what the hell are you doing?"

"I am trying to shut you up!", "What?"

It was too dark for me to see anything but Alexander obviously knew where he was going, I was scared, and really, really cold, I just closed my eyes and buried my head in his really fit chest, no, chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When he finally stopped running I felt his arms loosen around me, I looked up alerted, trying not to look scared.

"Alexander, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted, from what I could see it looked like a forest, but because it was winter and night it looked like a freaky horror movie forest which wasn't helping me feel any better.

"Will you calm down if I tell you?" he asked, "Yes!"

"Fine... I don't exactly want your parents waking up, and to find you and a boy in their underwear together, how would we explain that, and quick question... are you cold?"

"What do you bloody think?"

"Okay", he put his arms around me, and I strangely liked it, at least I was feeling a bit warmer, and safer.

"Another thing, I can't feel the cold, or any temperature really, but I can change my temperature, make myself really cold..." his skin turned to ice, "Stop it!" I told him, "Sorry or I can make myself really warm", he warmed up perfectly, I felt like it was summer having his arms around me, as creepy as it was.

"So, you know about what happened how I brought you home and stuff, well your parents know, not about me but I also have the power of mind control, so they think you came home from school and went to bed early, and you clothes are fine, I hung them back up in your wardrobe, and I brought you here because... I don't know really, I sort of panicked, sorry"

"Umm... thank you?" I didn't know what to say, but luckily tomorrow was Saturday, so I had the whole weekend to recover.

"I guess I should take you home, and I'll leave you to rest over the weekend" he said looking at the ground, I started to feel guilty, he is pouring his heart out to me and I am shouting at him saying he is a pervert!

He let go of me and went and sat down on a fallen down tree, i followed and sat, close, next to him. "Alex... Alexander, sorry, I very weirdly do have feelings for you, but your just moving way, and I mean way, too fast for me, but, you have to promise me not to say anything to anybody at school about this", he nodded and put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"And you need to defiantly promise to not breath a word of Xenotime's to anyone, not Emily, Connie, not even your parents okay, swear you won't", I thought of a good way to show him that I promised.

I kissed him sweetly on the lips, it surprised him and he fell backwards in the log, pulling me on top of him, "Sorry" he whispered. I giggled and kissed him more passionately this time. I felt his left hand trailing swirls on my back, and his right hand doing the same above my thighs. It felt so good but I did feel a little wrong, but who cares, if anyone catches us than Alexander can just mind control thingy, whatever he does!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In the forest that night me and Alexander did kiss a little more, until he kept going on about how I needed my sleep and that I was probably cold, which I was, but I didn't want to ruin our special little moment, so Alexander took me home, and I got dressed in some pyjamas and he stayed with me the night, keeping me warm mostly!

We have decided not to tell anybody about our new relationship, except I am really worried because all the boys at school are going to think I am single still and want to try their chances at dating me and most probably flirting with me, and with Alexander's anger issues, well I am just going to have to keep my eyes peeled.

When I woke up that Sunday morning Alexander was there, in my room, fully dressed. He had a beautiful white rose that he had put on my desk in a little glass vase, I loved it and gave him a special little thank you.

And that Sunday we both went to his place so we wouldn't be discovered by my parents. That day we didn't really do much, it wasn't a boring day, just not that interesting to other people. Alexander told me more about his family when he was human and stuff about his parents and Henry and his ex girlfriends, that didn't make me jealous, what did make me jealous was when he started telling me about Breanna, and about how beautiful and powerful she was, but Alexander got the hint I didn't like the sound of her and stopped talking.

He told me more about this war that he thinks I can help him stop, the only problem is that neither of us is sure whether I am the right Scarlet and that I need to be a Xenotime to help him. Henry has offered to help find Breanna so we can get a chance to speak with her and hopefully get some helpful information.

When Monday came we were looking forward to be having our own little secret meetings at lunch, except it wasn't as fun as we both thought, it was quite hard, we had to be careful not to get caught, especially as I have half the school following me around all day. But it turned out okay and we have found a safe place to meet each time, behind the gym, awesome thinking their!

That night Alexander came to see me, in through my bedroom window, and I told him about that dream I had a while back, the one about him telling me to 'save him' and then him falling off the cliff, he explained what he thought it could have meant, the 'save me' bit, he said maybe about the war and he needs me to help him and the bit about him falling off the cliff was maybe because when his parents died he had thought about suicide but never got round to doing it. I am so happy he didn't, after we got that cleared up we went to sleep, I know it's weird how we are both fifth teen and we are sort of sleeping together, but I like it and its very unlikely anyone will find us.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I and Alexander have been dating secretly for about two weeks now and I have loved every second of it! He is so romantic, each week he gives me a new white rose and leaves it in the beautiful glass vase on my dressing table, my parents haven't seen it, and they probably won't, the never usually go in my bedroom as they have no reason to do so.

Henry sadly hasn't found anything about Breanna's whereabouts but he says we don't need to worry about her too much as we still have about another eight months till August.

So today is Thursday, nothing special but I felt sort of weird when I woke up this morning, don't know why but I just ignored it. First lesson was Spanish, okay, painfully wanted to sit next to Alexander like I do in every other lesson I have with him, but I am used to it now, next lesson was Maths, boring as usual but thinking about Alexander helped, then break was sort of boring too, I am can only see Alexander at lunch because we have more time, so I had to listen to other pupils, I am used to that now so it isn't so bad. Third lesson was Music, okay, had better lessons.

All day I had been looking forward to seeing Alexander as usual and now its lunch we can go meet, but on my way to the gym I was stopped by Max Rader, pain in the butt guy on the football team.

"Hey Scarlet, how you doin?"

"Umm, fine, sorry Max but I am in a rush to get somewhere"

"No worries just need o talk to ya for one sec"

"Sorry, but no can do", I tried walking past him but he wouldn't move out of my way. "Excuse me Max", he grabbed my arm, I jumped at looked at him annoyed, "So Scarlet, you heard bout the party Cameron is having this Saturday?"

"Yes and I am not going", I tried to shake my arm free but he wouldn't let go. "Ahh shame thought you and I could go". "Sorry to disappoint you".

"Ahh Scarlet, well shame bout the party but how bout you and me?", "Sorry, are you asking me on a date?"

I looked over to the gym, I saw Alexander emerging from behind the gym, he looked really pissed, oh great. He could probably hear everything we have just been saying. "Scarlet, come on, I know you want me"

"No I don't!"

"Stop denyin it darling", His other hard rose to my face and he caressed my cheek, in looked at him really angry, does he not understand English or something? Then Max fell backwards, I saw that Alexander had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, hard. Max fell to the floor looking surprised. "I believe she said no" Alexander said looking down at him. "Alexander no" In said, he didn't say anything. "Oh it's on" Max said getting up.

I looked at them both, I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I knew it wasn't good. Alexander is much. Much stronger than Max will ever be and I know that if this doesn't stop then Max will end up seriously hurt. "Boys stop it".

"Alright Alex, winner gets the girl!" Max said in his 'masculine' voice. Max through a punch towards Alexander but like Alexander, he did one of those classic Matrix moves and missed it easily. Then Max started to try and rugby tackle Alexander but missed as once again Alexander dodged him. Then Alexander elbowed him and the back and Max let out and agonized shout as he fell to the floor.

Alexander looked up at me smiling, not seeing what Max was about to do, Max grabbed his ankle and bit down hard on his ankle, "What the" Alexander said looking down at Max.

"Max! Let go of him!" I shouted, people behind me started to notice what was going on, a fight, perfect gossip for the school. Small crowds of people started to stand around watching the so called fight, shouting and cheering.

Alexander grabbed Max's jumper and lifted him up to his feet, and punched his hard in the nose, Max stepped back a few paces clenching his nose, blood poured out, he looked up and Alexander, "Mother F**ker!".

Max charged towards Alexander again, Alexander punched him in the forehead and grabbed him tight around the neck, lifting him up high, Max was gasping for air, trying to shake himself out of Alexander's grip.

I knew Alexander would kill him and I had to stop him, I ran to Alexander's side, I wasn't going to kiss him like I did with Henry, I shook his arm crying his name. The crowd watching grew silent, they knew Max had seconds left from unconsciousness, "Alexander, stop it!"

Alexander looked in to my eyes, he could see the sadness in my eyes and how much I really wanted him to let go of Max. Alexander growled and Max kicked him hard in the groin. Alexander growled ear-piercingly loud. Where is a teacher when you need them?

Alexander through Max in to me, I fell to the ground with Max on top of me. Alexander rushed to my side realising what he had just done. The crowd of pupils all looked shocked, I groaned in pain. "Scarlet!" Alexander shouted pushing Max off of me.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I wasn't sure what happened or what to do, I could hear the people around me but I couldn't open my eyes or speak, something in the back of my mind made me realise I was unconscious. Max wasn't, but he was in pain. I could feel Alexander's warm hands on my cheeks, other pupils were leaning over me confused about what to do, but Alexander was the only one trying to do something. "Move out the way!" he shouted at everybody. People backed up giving us some space, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to a nearby bench and rested me on it. "Somebody get a teacher, hurry!" He shouted again.

When I woke up I was in hospital, I could remember what had happened but my head hurt, and so did my right arm, my eyes fluttered open and looked over to my arm, there was in a thick white cast, perfect, a broken arm, just what I need. My mother realised I was awake and rushed over to me.

"Ahh, Scarlet, I am so happy to see your awake, how are you feeling?"

"Fine mum, where's dad?"

"He is getting us some lunch, oh umm who is Alex?"

"Alexander Hale?"

"Yes, he is outside, he has been here since you arrived here, hasn't left, desperate to talk to you"

"I don't want to see him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll go tell him to leave"

"Thanks". She blew a kiss to me and walked out the room. I didn't want to speak to Alexander, I didn't want to see him, he was the reason I was here and I am not going near him until I know he can control his anger.

My hospital room door burst open with Alexander running in through it. "Scarlet, please, just let me speak to you quickly!" he pleaded. "No, now get out!"

A doctor rushed in with my mother behind him, "Sorry, young man, I am afraid you have to leave, now". The doctor put his hand on Alexander's shoulder to lead him out, he looked at me like he was about to cry. I couldn't watch him leave; I looked down at the floor. My mother came in after they both left looking worried.

"Scarlet, who is he?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay, I understand", I knew she didn't really, mothers just say that to make you feel better, but really they have no idea.

"Mum, what's the date?"

"Oh don't worry, you were only asleep for about two days, and you will be able to leave in a few weeks, but you will still have a cast on your arm for a bit longer, you will be fine".

"Is Max okay?"

"He's fine, just a broken nose and a shattered rib bone, but he is going to make a full recovery".

I knew this wasn't okay, Alexander could have killed Max and who knows what the school and teachers and parents, and most of all my parents now think of him?

I don't know when I will see him again or if I can forgive him, but right now I want nothing to do with him!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

That night I couldn't sleep, it wasn't the fact that my parents had gone home for the night, not that I couldn't get out of bed unless I wanted to go to the toilet, it was that I annoyingly missed Alexander.

I looked at the clock on the pale blue wall, quarter-to-twelve, yay!

I stared at the white ceiling, I stared at the pale linoleum floor, at the blue walls, I stared at everything, bored, and I seriously could not sleep.

Ten minutes later the window across the room flew open, I gasped, and Alexander gracefully landed in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please, I had to speak with you just once"

"I don't want to"

"Look, just let me say this and if you still want me to leave them I will until you ask for me back, just listen for a second?"

"Fine, but quickly"

"Okay, but let me quickly ask, how are you feeling?"

"Angry... why?"

"Scarlet, don't lie, and can read your mind, feel what you feel, so don't make this any harder for yourself"

"F*** You!"

"I don't understand why people swear, there just stupid little words that mean nothing, it's like a waste of breath to use them"

"Get on with it"

"Sorry, but anyway, when, well at school a few days ago, after the... incident, all the pain you were going through, I was feeling it too, you should have seen Henry, he was freaking, especially when the doctor had to break one of your bones to put in back in t-"

"Alexander, I would like to keep my dinner down thank you very much"

"Sorry, but anyway, I want you to know that I am here for you and I am so, so sorry and I am willing to suffer just as much as you have"

"How is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Well, what I am really trying to say is we are connected, no matter what, I am willing to risk my life, everything for you, just accept my apology... please"

"Alexander... I have no choice really, fine, I accept your apology"

"Oh thank you Scarlet!" he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "I have a quick question".

"Shoot"

"If my bones are broken, that means yours were too, right?"

"Right"

"So how come your like still good as new?"

"Another thing about Xenotime's, we heal quickly"

"Perfect"

"No need for the sarcasm"

"Sorry"

He kissed my lips, waved good bye, and then jumped back out the window in to the cold night.

I guess this means were secretly dating again, YAY!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Just got out of prison (hospital) and have this horrible itchy cast stuck on my arm for the next month and a half, lovely!

Alexander doesn't seem to mind, neither does anyone else actually. Max is doing okay, won't be out of prison (hospital) for a while but is okay, keeps saying he will get revenge on Alexander but everybody at our school is now slightly afraid of Alexander and highly doubts anybody will beat him in a fight.

Lots of rumours have been spread, rather quickly, around school like I like both boys but couldn't decide which one, and many others, how wrong they all are.

I and Alexander have been talking lately about maybe not hiding our relationship, and let people at school know, because it would be a lot easier, I think it would be a great idea, but Alexander being Alexander was being stubborn and said it was too risky. I am not too bothered and to be honest it's not worth the fight.

So we have a week left of school till Christmas holidays (WooHoo) and on the last day of school, in the evening each year for the Year Eleven's is a Winter Ball, I have been wanting to go ever since I heard about it which was when I was in like Year Four. So I am pretty excited, and I do have a lot of dates to choose from, but there is only one boy I want to go with, except Alexander has never been to a ball, prom or and type of dance, he can dance, just never in front or with someone before. I told him about it coming up but he keeps changing the subject, not helpful. So I am just giving up on the idea, oh well, there will be other dances, and I am just lucky for having a boyfriend like Alexander any way, making him go to the 'stupid' dance would make me look selfish, trying to force him... *sniff*.

The first night being back in my own house, in my own room, in my own COMFY bed made me feel so happy after getting out of prison (hospital). Before I fell asleep Alexander came to say 'good night' to me, but he had a little something else to talk about.

I left my window unlocked as usual for him, and when he came he sat on my bed next to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Evening Scarlet, I hear you're happy to be in your own bed again". I smiled, "How did you know I... oh yeah". We both giggled.

He took my left hand in both of his, "I have a surprise for you". My eyes widened with an excited, yet worried look. I know what Alexander was like and it's probably something like Henry found Breanna, which may be good news for them but not so much for me, I don't exactly like Breanna to much at the moment.

"I am sure you have heard about the Winter Ball, and I understand that you would like to go", his eyes twinkled in the moonlight, "Yes?"

"Well, what I am really asking is... would you accompany me to the Winter Ball this Friday?" My heart raced, he looked at me smiling expectedly, I through my available arm around his next and pulled him in close for a hug. "Yes, yes, yes... I would love to go with you!" I almost shouted from excitement to him. He ginned beautifully, "Okay, calm down, I wouldn't want your mother or father to walk in here", "Okay, sorry" I whispered. He kissed my forehead lightly, and my face went red, I always seem to get embarrassed when he gets all romantic with me, only because I can't be the same back to him.

Then my face changed, I realised something, "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "It's just that, I don't have a dress or anything to where, and I don't think you do either". He obviously had already thought about this, "I have already thought about that, and I wasn't sure how you would react, I have one of my mother's old dresses that would fit you perfectly, she was rather small, but it's a lovely dress and I only hope you will like it?"

I smiled widely again, "Ahh that's wonderful, what about you?"

"I do have something to wear, do not worry about me, I have everything sorted, and I presume we won't need to tell anyone about our perfect relationship as I would expect the pupils here are cleaver enough to work that simple part out themselves"

"Yes, you're probably right"

"Okay, it's a date, I will pick you up here at about six, and I promise that you will look stunning!" he smiled beautifully as usual and kissed me quickly on the lips then stood up and headed to the window. "Aren't you staying?"

"Sorry, Henry needs all the help he can get on locating Breanna, he has a source but we'reS completely sure, I am going tonight to check it out, but please do not worry, I will be back before sunrise".

I smiled as he turned away towards the window again, "Okay, bye".

"Good night, and sleep tight my Scarlet".


End file.
